Nessie Plays Dress Up
by KC101
Summary: Edward, Jacob, and Nessie are home while everyone else is hunting. What happens when Nessie wants to play dress up? Funny! Edward's and Jasper's POV. Post Breaking Dawn. New chapter! Emmett's POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone it's KC! This is a little story that was inspired by a random thought/flashback that I had earlier today. I used to make my dad play dress up with me XD and I thought it would be cute for Edward and Nessie to have some fun. If there are any spelling mistakes, sorry! It's after midnight! I do not own Twilight or Edward. I wish I did, but I don't.--KC101 **

Edward's POV

I sat on the couch watching the evening news. I wasn't really paying much attention to it, my thoughts distracted by the joyful giggle from my daughter up stairs and the longing for my wife, who like the rest of the family, was out hunting for the day. So here I was with my beautiful daughter, Nessie, and her "pet" as I like to think of him now, Jacob. I could smell him from the second story of the house. Ugh. But Nessie and Bella want him around, so the rest of us put up with him. The thought of Bella distracted me from everything else. My sweet, beautiful Bella. As soon as she gets home I am going to snatch her up in my arms, leaving Nessie with Rose, and run strait to our cabin where we would be all alone and-

I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard a sing song voice.

"Daddy! Come here! I have a surprise for you and Jacob!" Nessie sang.

I sighed, stood up, and walked at human speed to the room they were in. I listened to Nessie's thoughts to see what she was up to, but all that I found was pink dresses and tea cups. I checked Jacob's. He's were sulky.

_Whatever makes my little Nessie happy_, He thought,_ talk about giving up my masculinity. _

Uh-oh. This can't be good. I warily walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Nessie squealed. She ran across the room and wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Hey Nessie, Jacob. What are you two up to?"

Nessie touched my arm with her little hand to show me her thoughts even though it was unnecessary. As soon I heard her thoughts I immediately wished that I had gone hunting with rest of the family. It was times like this that I wished that Bella and I had a son, not a daughter. Times like this that I dreaded being a father. Times like this that I wish I could just run away and leave her to play with Jacob and Alice. It's not that I don't love my little girl. It's just that I really, really did **NOT** want to play dress up.

Nessie's happy little smile turned down into a frown when she saw the disgust on my face.

_Please Daddy,_ She thought sadly, _Please. For Me?_ Her plump lower lip pushed out a little.

I looked down into her chocolate brown eyes. God, they looked exactly like Bella's when she was human. With that thought, my resistance crumbled.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Yay! Go sit by Jake." She instructed me as she turned to get a box out of the dresser. I did as I was told.

_I can't wait until she's older. She'll be wanting to dress herself up instead of me. And instead of this little tea party I could take her on a real date… Yeah, somewhere nice and romantic-_

I shoved Jacob out of his chair.

"She's only as mature as a six year old, so keep your thoughts in check-" I was going to give him a good fatherly talking to until Nessie cut me off.

"Daddy, don't hurt Jake!"

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled as Jacob got back in his chair, "What do you have planned for us?"

A mischievous grin spread across her sweet little face. I braced myself.

"First, I'm going to fix your hair. Then, I'm going to put make up on you."

Jacob and I groaned at the same time.

Nessie reached into the box and grabbed a Barbie brush, a handful of hair ties, and clips with flowers on the end then ran over to stand behind Jacob.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Nessie play with Jacob's hair. She would rake the brush through it in different directions, grab a handful and twist it around several times, then snap a flower clip around it. After a few minutes, all of his hair was clipped up, pointing in different directs. He looked hilarious. I was laughing so hard that I almost fell out of my chair.

"Your turn," Jacob and Nessie said at the same time. I instantly sobered up.

Nessie stepped behind me and started to brush my hair. I grimaced, then sighed. Oh well. I just hoped that I could take it all out before everyone came home. I focused my thoughts on Bella's face, trying to make time pass faster.

"Hehehe! Time for make up," Nessie giggled.

I caught sight of myself in Jacob's thoughts. Ridiculous is a very mild word for the way I looked. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. My bronze hair was clipped up and pointing in every direction just like Jacobs.

Jacob joined in with me, that is until Nessie smeared bright red lip stick across his face. I laughed even harder as she brushed blue powder onto his eyelids and red powder on his already blushed cheeks.

I tried to stand up when Nessie turned to me, but I was about a half second to slow. She pounced on my lap and smeared the red goop over my lips, nose, and chin. I closed my eyes and held my breath as she brushed on the colored powder. I could hear Jacob and Nessie's laughter, and I soon joined in.

We must have looked absurdly ridiculous. Two muscular men sitting in a girls play room with our hair pinned up in flower clips, faces smeared in makeup, with a little girl sitting on my lap, laughing like maniacs. It wasn't until a fourth voice started laughing that we stopped and looked up.

Bella was standing in the door way, holding the frame for support as she doubled over in laughter.

"What… are you three… doing!" She said between her giggles.

"Playing dress up," the three of us answered at the same time, leading to another round of laughter.

An idea popped into my head after a whole minute of laughing. I passed Nessie to Jacob and ran as fast as I could to Bella. Before she could even register the fact that I was in front of her, I locked my arms around her waist and kissed her, then nuzzled her cheek and neck, wiping off most of the lipstick. A thought occurred to me.

"Where is the rest of the family?" I asked her. Now the embarrassment was kicking in full force. If I could blush, I would be bright red.

"They're still hunting. I wanted to come back early…" She trailed off giggling, "And I'm glad I did. But ya'll might want to get cleaned up _before _they get back, not after."

"Good idea," Jacob muttered.

"Nessie help Jacob." Bella instructed her. Then she looked at me and giggled again. "And you come with me."

She lead me up to my old room and into the bathroom, sitting me down on the toilet. She dug through the cabinet until she found a white bottle and grabbed a cotton ball. She went to work wiping the white cream on my face the wiping it of with the cotton then finished the job with a damp wash cloth.

She giggled as she quickly removed the clips from my hair. When they were all gone, Bella ran her fingers through my hair in an absolutely maddening way.

I looked up into her golden eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. She stroked my hair again, and I purred.

"I was thinking about the advantages of playing dress up."

"And what would that be?"

"Well… after you play dress up, you get to play a game where you undress-"

I cut her off with a kiss. I would play dress up everyday if it meant that we played _this game_.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Funny, stupid, boring? Tell me! Let me know if I should write more! Review!**


	2. Jasper's POV

**A/N: Hey ya'll it's KC!!! Here is the next update! I do not own the Twilight characters. *sniff sniff* **

Jasper's POV

I laid down across my bed and closed my eyes as if I was going to take a nap. Of course I couldn't sleep, but the happy and relaxed feelings coming off of Neisse made me feel comfortable, almost human. Edward and Bella were on a date and Jacob had to meet with Sam to discus some pack issues. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were shopping, poor Emmett was drug along with them, and Carlisle was the hospital. So being the only one with nothing planned, I ended up watching Nessie. I thought it would be uncomfortable and awkward, but actually, I liked it.

I barely opened one eye to look at Nessie. She was sitting on the floor beside the bed painting her toenails a bright red. Her long bronze hair was pulled up into two pigtails, making it look like she had puppy ears. She was content without my help. So I let her emotions seep in, making me feel the same. A few minutes had passed when I felt Nessie's emotions change. Mischief and humor were radiating off of her.

_What is she up to_, I thought.

I opened my eyes as I heard a giggle. Instantly, she was laying on the bed beside me, her bronze hair waving around her face. She pressed her hot little hand against my cheek to tell me what she was thinking.

Oh God! Oh no! No way! It was bad enough when Alice played with me like this!

"No!" I barked.

Nessie's face fell and rejection and hurt washed over her. Thanks to my ability, I felt the same.

"Nessie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, but I just really don't want to have my… toe nails painted."

She nod her head with a sad look on her face. That sad little expression reminded me of someone else during a very bad time. I remembered that that was the exact same look Edward was wearing the night that I almost killed Bella on her 18th birthday. The night that he told us that we had to leave his true love forever. I sighed, over come with Nessie's and my own grief.

"You look too much like your daddy when you look like that." I was about to sent her a wave of happiness, when she blushed and looked down the same way Bella did when she was human.

"And now you look like your mom," I chuckled. I took a deep, unnecessary breath. Alice was probably seeing what was about to happen and telling the other three she was with. I would never hear the end of this one.

"Alright, I'll let you do it." I mumbled.

She was ecstatic. Her happiness and enthusiasm hit me like a wrecking ball. It filled me up, and unconsciously, my ability sent it back to her. It was like two mirrors facing each other. She was happy, I was happy and then made her happier. When she had gotten happier it made me happier, etc. So it just kept on building up. In about thirty seconds, she was a happy mini monkey and I was a happy massive monkey, bouncing up and down and giggling uncontrollably.

She touched my arm, telling me to sit on the floor. I did as she asked, still chuckling a little to loudly.

Nessie disappeared into the bathroom, putting a short stop to my happiness high. I was anxious for her to get back. When we were happy like that, it was easy to forget about the jokes that I knew I would hear in the near future.

Nessie returned about half a second later and suddenly we were laughing again. She held up a small bottle of hot pink nail polish and laughed harder, snorting a few times.

"Get to work," I chuckled, wiggling my toes.

Nessie sat by my feet and pushed up the bottom of my jeans. About ten seconds later my toe nails were painted a hot pink.

She looked up at me and there was a short second of silence before both of us were literally rolling on the floor.

"Uncle Jasper, your silly!" She giggled then kissed my cheek.

I hugged her, careful not to squish her six year old frame.

"No, you, missy, are silly. I'm never going to hear the end of this from Emmett or you father."

"Who just so happens to be standing right here," Edward chuckled.

Nessie and I looked up at the same time. Edward, Emmett, and the rest of the family was standing just outside the door way. She pressed her little hand to my cheek. I laughed so hard at the image that filled my mind that I shook us both.

I looked at Edward, who was radiating embarrassment.

"Really Nessie?" He said flatly.

"What did she show you?" Alice asked.

"Edward and Jacob's hair style after they played dress up!" I laughed.

Suddenly I was off the floor, Nessie pulled out of my arms, and flying out the window.

"You played dress up?" Emmett guffawed. Half a second later there was a loud smack then he was flying through the air just like me. We hit the ground about a hundred yards from the house.

"Jasper," Emmett chuckled, "What got into you! You will never see me doing something like that!"

**A/N: Alright what do ya'll think? Should I update it again in Emmett's POV or did it suck? Come on you have got to tell me!!! Review!!!**


	3. Emmett's POV

**A/N: Hey y'all! Here is the long awaited chapter in Emmett's POV! YAY!!! I had a pretty good time writing this one. So tell me what you think!---KC101 **

Emmett's POV

Everyone had to go some where or go do something today, except for me. So being the best uncle in the world, I was staying home to watch Nessie. I saw what she did to Jasper and heard what she did to Edward and Jacob. I laughed my butt of when she showed me through her thoughts a picture of Edward with his hair clipped up and lipstick smeared all over his face. Man, I wish I could have seen it first hand. I haven't stopped teasing him about it since.

I was slightly worried though, because of something that happened this morning. Edward and Bella had come to the main house to drop Nessie off. Before they left, Nessie asked Edward something through her thoughts. Whatever it was, Edward laughed and nod his head. I just hoped that she didn't have something planned for me too.

"Uncle Emmett!" Nessie squealed as she ran towards me. She bounced on the couch that I was sitting on and crawled into my lap. She had the biggest grin that I had ever seen. Uh-oh.

"What's up, Ness?" I asked and tickled her ribs. She squirmed and giggled.

"Will you play a game with me?" She asked sweetly. How could I deny? She was so sweet and cute and innocent. I nod.

"Yay! Let's go up to my room." She hopped up and ran up stairs. I fallowed a half step behind. It wasn't until I walked in the door that I realized what I had gotten into.

"Please?" She cooed.

She was holding up a… outfit, you could call it. After starring at it for a few seconds, I began to see what it was made up of.

The pants were light pink seventies gym shorts. The shirt was hot pink, and in silver glitter is said "I love Ponies!". She also held a cowboy hat and boots, also light pink. And it was all my size.

"Whoa, uh-uh! No! That is not happening!" I took a step back holding my hands up. She took a step forward.

"Please! Please! Please!" She begged, her deep chocolate brown eyes boring into mine.

I don't know what she did to the other guys to make them agree, but suddenly she was doing it to me. I gave in with a sigh.

"Okay." She shoved the clothes at me with a big smile on her face. I walked into the closet and changed. Well, if I was going to do this, I might as well have fun. I busted out of the closet and stuck the superman pose. Nessie giggled loudly.

"Now lets dance cowboy!" She giggled and turned on her radio. The theme song to My Little Pony came on. She started dancing like any other six year old. She jumped from side to side, waved her hands over her head, and shook her little behind. _What the heck!_ I thought, and started dancing the same way. I was actually having a pretty good time.

After a few minutes, Nessie ran across the room to a tall object that was covered with a sheet. She pulled the cover off. Underneath was a strip pole. She looked back at me and grinned. She hopped on the stand and ran in a circle, singing with the music. I laughed.

"Nessie, let me show you how this thing is used," I chuckled.

She hopped off and looked at me. I stepped up on the stand and started dancing.

"Look Uncle Emmett!" I looked to see what she was up to now.

About ten feet away, there was another pole, and she was dancing on it just like me. I really started laughing when she pulled her pony tail down and started swinging her hair all over the place.

"Way to go Nessie! You little slippery kitten!" I started dancing again.

"Wahoo! If I'm a slippery kitten, then you're a stuck puppy!" She screamed and started dancing faster. "Stuck puppy?" I asked. "I can dance faster than you!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-hu!"

We started dancing faster. The music changed to the Barbie theme song. We had been going for a good ten minutes when I decided to look up and see how she was doing.

Instead of seeing Nessie dancing, I saw the entire family standing in a line across the room. Everyone of them had a beg smile on there face, even Rose. How did I miss noticing them coming in? I must have been pretty wrapped up in my dancing.

Edward busted out laughing at my last thought.

"Enjoyed yourself, did you?" He chuckled. Everyone joined in with him.

I walked up to him, hiding my thoughts by thinking the My Little Pony song. As fast as I could, I wrapped my arms around him and used my extra strength to keep him there. He squirmed but couldn't get away. I gave him a fat kiss on the cheek. He stopped moving completely. Everyone went quiet. I gently set him back down on his feet, pat the top of his head, and took a step back.

"That was the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me." He said slowly. I grinned at him and ran from the room.

"Daddy," I heard Nessie say, "We should trick Emmett more often! Now you two love each other!"

**A/N: LOL I love the last line! It's just so cute! So tell me what you think!!! Review!!!**


End file.
